A new beginning
by Cai-the-potato
Summary: *Requested* Huey and Riley move from Chicago after their parents death and he finds himself making friends with the angelic jazmine DuBois at the tree while he reads his book.
1. chapter 1-New Home

(A/N) A Guess asked me to do a story or in my case a two shot probably in this case but anyways as always I don't know where this is headed it's all off the top of my head

Wataahhh heheheh

We just moved here from Chicago and for one everything is different in our so called new home. First off all trees and privacy that's new. More fast food and less foot Lockers that's also new and you guessed it.

More white people.

I don't mean to sound harsh or racist in anyway don't get me wrong it's just the thing is wherever I look I see my race outnumbered by white people something you don't see back home.

I glared at my little eight year-end brother as he nudged my shoulder "yo nigga you see all these white nigga's I 'ont like this Huey" he said crossing his arms looking out the car window.

Granddad turned onto a street lined with houses and kids playing without supervision in the yards it was Timid Deer Lane according to the rod sign.

It wasn't bad except the lack of space between the houses and the lack of nearby shops to go get food and such without a car.

"Welcome to your new home boys!" Granddad said pulling the key out of the ignition and stepping out the car.

"Man Granddad this shit is wack ain't nothing to do round here except eat and sleep" Riley said hopping out of the car also.

"Well you better like it cause I spent your will money to buy it shoot complaining haven't even been here better enjoy these white people and they fresh air or go-" I shut him out as he rambled like usual about enjoying the company of the white man which I didn't understand.

I surveyed my surroundings some kids who looked my age were playing tag football two houses down from me while the other more intelligent looking kids sat in a circle reading and what looked like talking about the book.

I made a mental note to check that out when I got more comfortable with this place.

"I'm gonna go to that tree I saw earlier you coming Riley?" I asked referring to the big oat tree I saw coming into the bend of timid Deer Lane it had a good view and overlooked the house so I wouldn't have to worry about Granddad when I wasn't home.

"Nah nigga I'm gonna hit the sack (pause) I'm tired" he said yawning before walking into the already furnished house into our shared room.

I could see it already my clean side clashing with his dirty unkempt side and it didn't look good.

I walked up the hill being I was 10 and in a new place I carried a small katana just in case someone wanted to try me and bring out the inner chiraq demon from retirement.

I reached the hill and pulled out a book one of my favorites actually MLK the legacy.

I sat reading as the sun went down the cold air came up giving me a small chill which I ignored.

"Hey who are you?" A voice asked which I tried to ignored but they asked again the same bubbly curious voice knocking my concentration from my book.

"Hellooo do you here me?" The voice said making me whip my head to scold them.

"Yes now could you please shut up I'm trying to read" I said looking at the girl before turning back to my book.

She huffed a little and walked over to me sitting a few inches away.

"Alright let me try again I'm Jazmine DuBois and if I'm not mistaken you're my new neighbor" she said even happier than last time.

*And what if I'm not?" I asked looking at her.

She seemed to be my age and of mixed race. Her hair had a tight curl pattern with strands of loose curls tucked deeper. Her face was a light caramel color her emerald eyes popping and she had a heart shape based on her bone structure. And lips good they were nice and pink.

"I don't know but what do you wanna do?" She asked getting into my space.

"We could play games at my house, Talk about ponies, have a tea party or-

"Shut up and read" I said in her voice making her giggle.

I felt myself blush and hid my face in my book.

"What's your name?" She asked poking my left arm.

"Huey, Huey Freeman" I said looking back into her emerald green eyes.

"Do you want to be friends?" She asked.

"No" I said as she started to cry.

She cried and ran off of the hill not looking back.

Finally some peace and quiet.

Some hours later I returned home and went up to my room hoped over A snoring sleeping Riley, cleaned myself up, and headed to bed thinking of jazmine for some reason.

(A/N) hope you like it another chapter coming soon to SITH


	2. chapter 2-Give it a chance

(A/N) second chapter posted tell me if its up to your standards

The next day I awoke and did my same routine as always do my essentials, Pick my bed hair out, put on my clothes and eat breakfast.

I'm a vegetarian so while my brother and Granddad ate a platter of bacon, sausage, and beef I at a small salad before heading out the door, my phone in my pocket.

I walked down the block wanting to sightsee the neighborhood before most people woke up and questioned why an African American was in their yard.

I walked one house down and remembered what jazmine had said "we're neighbors"

The door to her house opened and a business man walked out a big smile on his face as he hopped in his car with suitcase in hand so I'm guessing he's in the law business. A lady blonde shoulder length hair waved good-bye to him from the steps I'm guessing his wife and Jazmine's mother.

She waved me down and I tried ignoring her but she sprinted to my spot to talk to me like it was important.

My daughter jazmine says you don't want to be friends with her why not?" She asked curious.

"I don't want friends you give that person a piece of you then that hurt you and rip it away leaving a hole" I said eyeing the woman.

She had short hair, Crystal blue eyes which was weird considering her daughter's eyes were green, and wore a long dress when it was hot outside.

"Oh, can you talk to her she was crying about it yesterday" she said adding on.

"I guess" I said walking into the house.

It felt so wrong the house was filled with pictures of what looked like a perfect family and the vibe was just to happy it was killing me.

She pointed me to her room and I went to see her.

"Hey what are you doing here did you break in?" She asked backing herself into a corner.

I scoffed "no your mother let me in and I came to apologize" I said quickly before trying to leave the room.

She moved out of her spot and hugged me snuggling her head into the crack of my neck.

I didn't stop her I just let her do what she wanted.

"Are you done yet?" I asked as she popped her head up from my neck.

She kissed my cheek then said "now I am" before giggling.

We both blushed and decided to go back to the tree.

We talked about Chicago and our hobbies which didn't match up at all.

"Hey Huey you're pretty cute you know that" she said running her hands over my scalp hair the sensation soothing.

"To be honest you're not so bad yourself" I said laying down in her lap as she continued rubbing my scalp.

I questioned my first impression of this girl in all actuality she was really nice and at least she wasn't fully white.

She stopped and I instinctively looked up at her scowling.

"Why do you look so sad?" She said giggling at me before hopping on top of my body.

I flipped her on her back and blushed just looking at her.

She looked away in the distance and smiled before we started rolling down the hill flipping over-and-over until we hit the bottom.

I looked at her and a smirk crossed my face, she was hovering over me her cinnamon hair and her strawberry smell intoxicating on a whole nother level.

She kissed me and I later shook until I kissed her back palming her neck as she ran her hands threw my afro.

She pulled back and we stares at each other before she laughed rolling off of me.

"Wow" I said to myself before getting up and helping her to her feet.

"Hey Huey can I call you afro-man" she said picking the leaves and debris out of my head.

I shook my head no and she frowned.

"Why not?" She asked pouting.

"Cause my name is Huey I don't respond to anything else" I told her before hugging her close to my body.

Someone cleared their throat but we stood tall as I hugged her and she lay in my chest silent.

 ** _They did it again._**

I popped my eye open and it was the guy from before frowning at me.

"Uhh jazmine" I said shaking my body.

"Hmm what's wrong with oohhh" she said seeing her father.

"I gotta go see you tomorrow" she said too happy for my taste before leaving the hill behind her angry father.

"You will not be seeing him tomorrow jazmine he is clearly taking advantage of you!" Her father screamed driving away from the car back down the main Street.

 ** _I didn't nothing of the sort but okay._**

I walked back home in my thoughts about jazmine and everything that just happened and I couldn't conjure up one think I didn't like about the girl.

she was beautiful and angelic in many ways.

 ** _But she's the opposite of me._**

I think I'm falling in love with her.

 ** _but then again it's only been two days._**

I reached the house and walked in passing my sleeping Granddad as he snored away in his recliner to cut MTV off and turn to a more kid appropriate channel.

 ** _MSNBC._**

He awoke seconds later rubbing his eyes before putting on his glasses "Boy I was watching that" he said stretching before lecturing me.

"What the hell is wrong with you why are you taking advantage of the sweet Cutie-pie from next door got her happy ass father banging on our door looking for her and shit" he said pointing at me.

"I didn't take advantage of shit Granddad and you should know that and stop screaming at me she came to the Hill by herself your acting like I abducted her or something". I said going upstairs to go to bed.

Maybe tomorrow will be better I thought before closing my eyes and drifting off to sleep.

(A/N) Peace yo


	3. Chapter 3

New chapter's coming soon if everyone is till interested leave a comment with come idea's wooooooooo lml


End file.
